dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Munhoz
Hmm, about the craftin recipe in the text, we should ask IndieNerd what he thinks, You are probably right, it's pretty over the top having the crafting recipe in 2 places. I don't know what should be done about items that are dropped, if they should only be showed in the info box as well. We should also add if an item is held in the handslot, worn in the bodyslot/chestslot or worn in the headslot/hatslot, we need to find the best suitable word for it. ~ is an item held in the handslot and is dropped by the Tentacle. ~ is an item held in the handslot and is crafted from the Fight tab and prototyped by the Science Machine. ~ is an item worn in the bodyslot and is crafted from the Dress tab and prototyped by the Science machine. ~ is an item worn i the headslot and is crafted from the Light Tab and is prototyped by the Alchemy Engine. Do you think this form is good? Isaacg (talk) 20:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I think that addig the slot thing would be good, maybe it could be added to the info box instead of the text. Isaacg (talk) 07:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Pelontrix Hi Munhoz! Concerning the Pelontrix page, I think we need not delete this page. Because we can notice people that this is a fake monster created by Don't Starve creature, while Kevlin says that he may consider to add Pelontrix (no decision yet). Setting up this page can help clarify people's perception and understanding towards Pelontrix. PS Just treat it as a Don't Starve Community product, do you agree? -- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 13:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, it comes back now, see here. mentalistpro (Talk | ) 14:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC) WE are not admins, and our admins are inactive, we cant delete the page, this is really troublesome! mentalistpro (Talk | ) 04:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I have no idea, but if you read the post in Dont starve forum, you will know why he is not doing anything now. Read User_blog:Mentalistpro/Confusion! and also the forum posts plx mentalistpro (Talk | ) 06:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin Now our bureaucrat and admins are inactive, there are still some pages required moving or deleted, and some inappropriate edits or comments in the page. There are also a few active and experienced editors like Isaacg, Starver123 and Turkish55 now. I want to be an admin, and i have submitted my request (certainly the bureaucrat doesnt read it), that means it is useless, so I want to make my request in central wikia community. However their guidelines say I need a community consensus or debate in order to submit my request. Therefore, I want to ask for your advice and do you agree with this move? PS You can also try to be an admin, why not? :) -- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 17:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Concerning the problem of Jerky, I've checked it and I found nothing wrong. There is no bug at all. PS Which UTC are you at? -- mentalistpro (Talk | ) 02:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Taxonomy I can't identiy the difference of Monster and Animal now. Supossingly, Monster drains your sanity when nearby and they are always hostile, while Animals are generally neutral and may gain aggro when taunted. Therefore, 1) Tallbird is an animal / monster because it drains your sanity but generally neutral 2) Mosquito / Killer Bee is an animal / monster because it will attack you if you stay beside but they never drain your sanity. 3) Guardian Pig is always agressive but they do not drain your sanity, it is a monster / animal. I am totally confused by these stuff and what do you think? --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 04:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin wanna be the admin? You have good edit record and contribution. If yes, please reply here and make an application at here --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 01:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Since you are trusted editor, your edits will beautomatically marked as patrolled, also you can move pages when necessary. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 03:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC)